


Destati

by JiminysJournal



Series: Once Upon a Time in Kingdom Hearts [5]
Category: 101 Dalmatians - All Media Types, Fantasia (1940), Kingdom Hearts, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Classical Music, Concerts, Crossover, Dalmatians, Dragon Fight!, F/M, Fictional London, Fix-Fic, Musical Instruments, Orchestra, Post-Episode: s05e10 Broken Heart, Post-Season 5A, Screenplay/Script Format, Time Travel, alternate season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 07:53:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8241922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JiminysJournal/pseuds/JiminysJournal
Summary: The gang prepares to send Emma and Henry back in time, but Maleficent is forced to stand in their way. Meanwhile, in the Fictional London of the past, the discovery of a long-lost song prompts a very excited conducter to add it to his concert.





	1. Chapter 1

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. FICTIONAL LONDON UNIVERSITY — DAY — FLASHBACK               

                                                                           

                                                              FADE IN.     

                                                                           

          An opulent building stands on a campus.  It has columns,         

          statues, fountains, plants, everything!                          

                                                                           

                              HISTORIAN                                    

                         (o.s.)                                            

                    Mr. Dearly, it is so nice that you                     

                    could come.                                            

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. FICTIONAL LONDON UNIVERSITY LIBRARY — DAY                   

                                                                           

          The historian is a black woman.  She is taking to a man with     

          long, blond hair, no doubt this MR. DEARLY.  They are            

          walking through a library with shelves that extend for           

          stories (get it?).                                               

                                                                           

                              MR. DEARLY                                   

                    Oh, Professor Rivers, please call                      

                    me Roger.                                              

                                                                           

          He’s American!                                                   

                                                                           

                              PROF. RIVERS                                 

                    Ah, yes.  Of course.  Now, I                           

                    presume you are familiar with                          

                    Shimomura’s "Destati?"                                 

                                                                           

                              ROGER                                        

                    A centuries-old composition, long                      

                    thought to be lost to time.                            

                                                                           

                              PROF. RIVERS                                 

                         (smiling)                                         

                    Until now!                                             

                                                                           

          She holds her finger up, signaling him to wait and walks         

          into a room.  He leans, clearly curious about what she’s         

          getting from the room.  Then, he straightens his posture and     

          shakes his head.                                                 

                                                                           

                              ROGER                                        

                    No.                                                    

                                                                           

          Professor Rivers returns with a leather-bound folder             

          containing a pile of papers — a scoresheet.                      

                                                                           

                              PROF. RIVERS                                 

                    On an excursion, a team of                             

                    archeologist led by one Dr. Jones                      

                              (MORE)                                       

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                              2.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              PROF. RIVERS (cont’d)                        

                    discovered it!  You would not                          

                    believe how well-preserved it is!                      

                                                                           

          Roger looks at it, then up at the historian.                     

                                                                           

                              PROF. RIVERS (cont’d)                        

                    Well, go ahead!  Take it!                              

                                                                           

          He smiles and takes the scoresheet.  He begins paging            

          through it, his smile only getting wider.                        

                                                                           

                              PROF. RIVERS (cont’d)                        

                    Now, Dr. Jones’ son was insistent                      

                    it be kept in a museum, but I see                      

                    no sense in it not being performed!                    

                                                                           

          Roger finishes paging through the scoresheet.                    

                                                                           

                              ROGER                                        

                    And that’s where I come in, of                         

                    course!                                                

                                                                           

          She smiles and shakes her head, as she watches him giddily       

          laugh and dance his way out of the library, not unlike Doc       

          Brown.                                                           

                                                                           

                              ROGER (cont’d)                               

                    Woo-hoo!                                               

                                                                           

                              END OF TEASER                                

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                              3.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              ACT ONE                                      

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. RADCLIFFE ESTATE LIVING ROOM — DAY                          

                                                                           

          A RICH-LOOKING BLONDE WOMAN holding a dog snack above her        

          head, while a DALMATIAN leaps at it.                             

                                                                           

                              WOMAN                                        

                    Very good, Missus.  Prince!                            

                                                                           

          ANOTHER DALMATIAN comes, and she holds up another snack this     

          dalmatian does the same trick.  There are also FIFTEEN           

          PUPPIES, by the way.                                             

                                                                           

                              WOMAN                                        

                    Wonderful!                                             

                                                                           

          Roger enters.                                                    

                                                                           

                              ROGER                                        

                         (excited)                                         

                    Anita!                                                 

                                                                           

          Full name: Lady Anita Radcliffe.  Roll the R.                    

                                                                           

                              ANITA                                        

                    Roger, my dear!  What did Professor                    

                    Rivers want?                                           

                                                                           

          He takes out the scoresheet.                                     

                                                                           

                              ROGER                                        

                    To give me this!                                       

                                                                           

          He does a little dance and squees.                               

                                                                           

                              ANITA                                        

                    What is it?                                            

                                                                           

                              ROGER                                        

                    A lost song!  Shimomura’s                              

                    "Destati!"  That’s Italian for                         

                    "awaken!"                                              

                                                                           

                              ANITA                                        

                         (smiling)                                         

                    Aaaaah!  Let me guess: you are                         

                    going to add it to the programme.                      

                                                                           

                              ROGER                                        

                    Of course!                                             

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

* * *

                                                                  4.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. RADCLIFFE ESTATE MASTER BEDROOM — NIGHT                     

                                                                           

          Roger is reading the scoresheet in bed, by the light of the      

          lamp on his nightstand.  Anita is rolled on her side, facing     

          away from him.                                                   

                                                                           

                              ANITA                                        

                    Roger, light.                                          

                                                                           

                              ROGER                                        

                         (reading)                                         

                    Ah.  Interesting move, there.                          

                                                                           

          He turns the page.                                               

                                                                           

                              ANITA                                        

                    Roger, bed.  Trying to sleep.                          

                                                                           

                              ROGER                                        

                         (still reading)                                   

                    Ooh!  Clever!                                          

                                                                           

                              ANITA                                        

                    Roger!                                                 

                                                                           

          She hits him with a pillow.                                      

                                                                           

                              ROGER                                        

                    Huh?  What?                                            

                         (realizing his error)                             

                    Oh!  Sorry!  I’m just so excited!                      

                                                                           

          He puts the scoresheet on his nightstand and turns out the       

          light.                                                           

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                         (o.s.)                                            

                    TIME TRAVEL!?                                          

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. MILLS MANSION LIVING ROOM — NIGHT — PRESENT DAY             

                                                                           

          Regina, KARLY, HENRY, EMMA, SNOW WHITE, CHARMING, and            

          (rather randomly) LILY are seated in the living room.            

                                                                           

                              KARLY                                        

                    Yes.  Time travel.                                     

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                    Forgive me, but, my over-powered                       

                    sister aside, I’m pretty sure the                      

                    Laws of Magic do not allow for time                    

                    travel.                                                

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                              5.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              KARLY                                        

                    Correction: they do not allow you                      

                    to change the past!  They say                          

                    nothing about going there!                             

                         (pause)                                           

                    Then.                                                  

                                                                           

          Talking about time travel really messes up word choice.          

                                                                           

                              SNOW                                         

                    Now, hold on.  Henry can’t just go                     

                    alone!                                                 

                                                                           

                              KARLY                                        

                    Emma will go with him.  Unlike the                     

                    rest of you, she wasn’t born yet.                      

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    That makes sense.                                      

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                    So, how far back are we talking?                       

                                                                           

                              KARLY                                        

                    Almost thirty-three and a half                         

                    years.                                                 

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                         (to herself)                                      

                    Thirty-three and a half!                               

                         (to Karly)                                        

                    How are they getting back!?                            

                                                                           

                              KARLY                                        

                    I have been planning this for a                        

                    while.  I’ll explain later.                            

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                         (to Henry)                                        

                    You cool with this?                                    

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    Seeing the Enchanted Forest, as it                     

                    really was, before the Curse?  It                      

                    will be an interesting experience.                     

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                    And how can we be sure he’ll be                        

                    safe?                                                  

                                                                           

                              KARLY                                        

                    Because I was there!  He’ll be                         

                    fine.  He’ll make it back alive and                    

                    everything!                                            

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                              6.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                    You were with them the whole time?                     

                                                                           

                              KARLY                                        

                    The whole time.                                        

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    And, once you meet me, we then have                    

                    go to this place, Traverse Town?                       

                                                                           

                              KARLY                                        

                    Precisely.                                             

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    Where we’ll learn about the Gummi,                     

                    which you already know about, but                      

                    if you tell us what you know, you                      

                    risk not learning it then, even                        

                    though this time travel is already                     

                    predestination, in the first                           

                    place?  Am I making any sense,                         

                    here?                                                  

                                                                           

                              KARLY                                        

                    No.  But that’s okay.                                  

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    Right...                                               

                                                                           

                              CHARMING                                     

                    So, how do we do this?  Do we talk                     

                    to Zelena?                                             

                                                                           

                              KARLY                                        

                    Only if we feel we need to get                         

                    permission to use her barn.  We                        

                    just need the right spell.  There                      

                    is a song.  Said to be cursed, if                      

                    it is performed in a place touched                     

                    by time, it can open up a window to                    

                    the past.                                              

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    What is the name of this song?                         

                                                                           

                              KARLY                                        

                    "Destati."                                             

                                                                           

                              LILY                                         

                    That sounds familiar.                                  

                                                                           

          They all look at her, as if they just now noticed her.           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                              7.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              LILY                                         

                    I think my mother mentioned it                         

                    once.  She might know something                        

                    about it.                                              

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. WURLITZER MUSIC HALL — DAY — FLASHBACK                      

                                                                           

          The auditorium has stained glass windows in it.  Under the       

          conductor’s podium is a circle just like the one in Zelena’s     

          barn.  Already, music stands are set up.  Roger places music     

          sheets on them.                                                  

                                                                           

          When he is done, he clasps his hands, and his face               

          glows.  The gender-equal ORCHESTRA enters and everyone takes     

          their places.  The TIMPANIST picks up the sheet on her           

          stand.                                                           

                                                                           

                              TIMPANIST                                    

                    What’s this?                                           

                                                                           

                              ROGER                                        

                    Call it an addition to our program!                    

                                                                           

                              SECOND CHAIR FLAUTIST                        

                    But, haven’t they already printed                      

                    up the programmes?                                     

                                                                           

                              ROGER                                        

                    Oh, it’ll be a surprise!  Now, uh,                     

                    look it over, and when you’re                          

                    ready, we’ll start from the top!                       

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. RADCLIFFE ESTATE — DAY                                      

                                                                           

          Anita is with her seventeen dalmatians in her front              

          garden.  She is sitting in a bench.  A PUPPY WITH A              

          HORSESHOE PATTERN ON HIS BACK leaps over a small                 

          pond.  Anita claps.                                              

                                                                           

                              ANITA                                        

                    Not bad, Lucky!                                        

                                                                           

          AN OLD MAN walks up the drive.                                   

                                                                           

                              THE OLD MAN                                  

                    Excuse me!  Ani — Lady Radcliffe!                      

                                                                           

          He’s American.  Anyway, she looks up from her dogs.              

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                              8.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              ANITA                                        

                    Yes?  Have you come to see my                          

                    prized dalmatians?                                     

                                                                           

          She fans her arm in front of her.                                

                                                                           

                              ANITA (cont’d)                               

                    Or perhaps you would like to donate                    

                    to the Radcliffe Foundation?                           

                                                                           

                              THE OLD MAN                                  

                    Actually, is your husband home?                        

                                                                           

                              ANITA                                        

                    Uh, no.  He is at the concert                          

                    hall.  Rehearsal.  You understand.                     

                                                                           

                              THE OLD MAN                                  

                         (nervously)                                       

                    Oh.  Oh dear, oh dear.  This is not                    

                    good.  Not good at all.                                

                                                                           

                              ANITA                                        

                    Would you like to leave a message?                     

                                                                           

                              THE OLD MAN                                  

                         (determined)                                      

                    Yes.  Tell him.  He.  MUST NOT!  Go                    

                    through.  With the performance.  Of                    

                    "Destati!"                                             

                                                                           

          Anita gets up from her bench.                                    

                                                                           

                              ANITA                                        

                         (accusationally)                                  

                    How do you know about that?                            

                                                                           

                              THE OLD MAN                                  

                    It doesn’t matter.  What matters is                    

                    the grave importance that it not be                    

                    performed!  It could have                              

                    disastrous consequences!                               

                                                                           

                              ANITA                                        

                    Missus.  Prince.  Lucky, Thunder,                      

                    Rolly, Patch.  Pepper, Penny,                          

                    Cadpig, Freckles.  Purdy, Wizzer,                      

                    Jewel, Dipstick.  Two-Tone, Fidget,                    

                    and Spotty.  Go shoo our visitor                       

                    off!                                                   

                                                                           

          But, rather than attacking, they lick him.  They like The        

          Old Man!  This confuses Anita.                                   

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                              9.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              ANITA (cont’d)                               

                         (calling out)                                     

                    NANNY!                                                 

                                                                           

          An old woman, clearly this NANNY comes out of the house and      

          promptly grabs The Old Man’s arm.                                

                                                                           

                              NANNY                                        

                    Alright, now.  Come with me!  Let’s                    

                    go, let’s go!                                          

                                                                           

                              THE OLD MAN                                  

                    No!  You must listen!  Roger must                      

                    not conduct "Destati!"  It must be                     

                    destroyed!  The song is cursed!                        

                                                                           

          Anita shakes her head, in absolute disbelief.                    

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. WURLITZER MUSIC HALL — DAY                                  

                                                                           

                              ROGER                                        

                    Alright, alright.  Very good.  Now,                    

                    we are going to be accompanied by                      

                    the choir, so I’d like to record a                     

                    clean playthrough.                                     

                                                                           

          He walks over to a record recorder and sets it up to             

          record.  He then returns to his podium and taps it to give       

          the tempo.                                                       

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. STORYBROOKE BOWLING ALLEY — DAY — PRESENT DAY               

                                                                           

          MALEFICENT throws a ball down the alley.  We hear pins fall      

          down.  RICHIE AUDLEY and Lily are seated behind her.             

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT                                   

                         (upset)                                           

                    Ooh!  Split!                                           

                                                                           

                              RICHIE                                       

                    Tsk.  Tsk.                                             

                                                                           

          Her ball rolls up the ball return.  She grabs it and throws      

          it down the aisle.  It fails to knock down either remaining      

          pin.  Richie gets up and grabs his ball.  He prepares to         

          throw it, when Regina, Emma, Henry, and Karly enter.             

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                         (calling)                                         

                    My dear Maleficent!                                    

                                                                           

          Maleficent and Richie turn around.  Lily gets up.                

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             10.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT                                   

                    Lily told me you’d be coming.  What                    

                    do you want?                                           

                                                                           

                              KARLY                                        

                    "Destati."  Ever heard of it?                          

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT                                   

                    Before she left town, Cruella                          

                    entrusted me with her car.                             

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Cruella’s dead.                                        

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT                                   

                    So you think.  I broke her                             

                    fall.  Anyway, she said to me —                        

                         (in her wonderful Cruella                         

                         impression)                                       

                    Maleficent, darling.  Do watch my                      

                    car while I’m gone.  I’ll keep the                     

                    keys, but don’t you dare let anyone                    

                    hotwire it!  Don’t even let anyone                     

                    in it!  And especially don’t let                       

                    them touch my scoresheet for                           

                    Shimomura’s "Destati" in the glove                     

                    compartment!  And that goes for                        

                    you, too!  Unless you’re returning                     

                    something that’s been stolen,                          

                    obviously.                                             

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                         (skeptical)                                       

                    She said all that?                                     

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT                                   

                         (as herself)                                      

                    Yes, and then she said —                               

                         (as Cruella)                                      

                    Come, Ursula, darling!  We have                        

                    much to do!                                            

                         (as herself)                                      

                    And Ursula was all —                                   

                         (in an Ursula impression)                         

                    Yes, of course.                                        

                         (as herself)                                      

                    And they left.  I have no choice,                      

                    by the way.  Her powers and                            

                    all.  So, I suggest you stay away                      

                    from "Destati."                                        

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

* * *

                                                                 11.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. STORYBROOKE BOWLING ALLEY — DAY                             

                                                                           

          Emma, Henry, Regina, and Karly exit, followed by Maleficent      

          and Lily.  Karly walks up to Cruella’s car (which is             

          conveniently nearby).                                            

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT                                   

                    Don’t you dare!                                        

                                                                           

          Karly summons her keyblade, which she uses to unlock the         

          passenger door.                                                  

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. CRUELLA’S CAR — DAY                                         

                                                                           

          Karly reaches into the car and opens the glove                   

          compartment.  She takes out a manila folder, then exits.         

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. CRUELLA’S CAR — DAY                                         

                                                                           

          When Karly turns around, she notices Maleficent’s eyes are       

          glowing.  She begins untying the folder.                         

                                                                           

                              KARLY                                        

                    Oh dear.                                               

                                                                           

          She opens the folder and looks at the papers inside.  She        

          then reseals it.                                                 

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT                                   

                    Put.  It.  Back.                                       

                                                                           

                              KARLY                                        

                    Emma!                                                  

                                                                           

          She passes the folder to Emma, who runs into her bug and         

          bolts off.  Maleficent transforms into a dragon, breathes        

          fire, and roars.                                                 

                                                                           

                              END OF ACT ONE                               

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

          CONTINUED:                                             12.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              ACT TWO                                      

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. STORYBROOKE STREET — DAY                                    

                                                                           

          Emma, Henry, Lily, Regina, and Karly are standing near           

          Maleficent, who is in her dragon form.  Emma is holding the      

          scoresheet.  Richie exits the bowling alley.                     

                                                                           

                              RICHIE                                       

                    Hey, Lily!  You’re up!                                 

                                                                           

                              LILY                                         

                    Um, you know what?  I have to deal                     

                    with my mom.                                           

                                                                           

          She pushes Karly and Henry toward him.                           

                                                                           

                              LILY (cont’d)                                

                    Why don’t you two take our places?                     

                                                                           

          The three kids go back in the bowling alley, and Maleficent      

          flies off.                                                       

                                                                           

                              LILY (cont’d)                                

                    Regina, do your magic thing.  I’m                      

                    going to chase my mom.                                 

                                                                           

          Regina nods, and Lily transforms into a dragon.                  

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. STORYBROOKE BOWLING ALLEY — DAY                             

                                                                           

          Karly is about to change the names on the computer, when         

          Richie stops her.                                                

                                                                           

                              RICHIE                                       

                    Up, bup, bup, bup, bup!  You will                      

                    take Maleficent’s place.  Henry                        

                    will take Lily’s.                                      

                                                                           

                              KARLY                                        

                    Cause her score is higher.  You                        

                    want more competition.                                 

                                                                           

          She rolls her eyes.                                              

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

* * *

                                                                 13.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. STORYBROOKE STREET — DAY                                    

                                                                           

          Emma is driving down the street, when Maleficent flies in        

          behind her.  She breathes fire a couple times, before Lily       

          attacks her from her left, knocking her into a                   

          wall.  Maleficent bounces back, knocking Lily into a wall        

          across the street.                                               

                                                                           

          Regina poofs into place on the street, as Emma passes            

          her.  She summons a fireball.  Maleficent charges toward         

          Emma’s bug, but Lily grabs on and pulls her back, aided by       

          Regina’s fireball.  Lily then rams Maleficent into another       

          wall.                                                            

                                                                           

          Regina, once again, poofs next to the bug and begins flings      

          a fireball at Maleficent, causing her to fall to the ground      

          behind her.  Maleficent starts breathing fire at Emma’s bug,     

          but she is stopped by Lily, who breathes fire back.              

                                                                           

          The fires collide, forming a ball between the two                

          dragons.  This allows Emma to safely drive off and Regina to     

          poof farther away.  Regina flings another fireball at            

          Maleficent, as Emma passes her.                                  

                                                                           

          Lily and Maleficent do barrel rolls in the air, continuing       

          to follow Emma and Regina.  Lily then tackles her mother,        

          who quickly recovers, so she doesn’t hit another wall.  They     

          continue doing barrel rolls and using boosts to get through!     

                                                                           

          Then Lily comes up with a bright idea.  She dives under          

          Maleficent and tackles her from below, sending her up into       

          the sky, backlit by the Sun, before pulling her back             

          down.  Maleficent shakes Lily off and tosses her into a          

          wall.                                                            

                                                                           

          But Lily bounces back, and they continue flying, each            

          attempting to fling the other away.  Maleficent then lets go     

          of her daughter and lands on top of the                          

          Swanfiremobile.  Emma swerves around, attempting to throw        

          her off.                                                         

                                                                           

          Just in the nick of time, Regina poofs into place on the         

          street and flings a fireball at Maleficent, causing her to       

          fall off the bug.  Lily then tackles her, as Emma drives         

          away, and Regina continues flinging fireballs at her.            

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. STORYBROOKE BOWLING ALLEY — DAY                             

                                                                           

          STRIKE!  Karly taunts Richie.                                    

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             14.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              RICHIE                                       

                    Dang, you’re good!                                     

                                                                           

          It’s Henry’s turn.  Karly watches him bowl.                      

                                                                           

                              KARLY                                        

                    Him, on the hand...                                    

                                                                           

          Yeah, gutter ball.                                               

                                                                           

                              RICHIE                                       

                    Bowl you for him.                                      

                                                                           

          And another gutter ball.                                         

                                                                           

                              KARLY                                        

                    Oh?                                                    

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    Hey, guys, gotta go to the wiz                         

                    palace.                                                

                                                                           

          He heads off to the bathroom.  Richie grabs his bowling          

          ball.                                                            

                                                                           

                              RICHIE                                       

                    All I’m saying is, you’re sending                      

                    him back in time.                                      

                                                                           

          He throws his ball.                                              

                                                                           

                              RICHIE (cont’d)                              

                    And you haven’t even told him how                      

                    you feel.                                              

                                                                           

          Some pins fall down and Karly opens her mouth.                   

                                                                           

                              RICHIE (cont’d)                              

                    And Violet’s been gone for a year.                     

                                                                           

                              KARLY                                        

                    I have a plan!                                         

                                                                           

          Richie’s ball rolls up the ball return.  He grabs it.            

                                                                           

                              RICHIE                                       

                    Which is?                                              

                                                                           

          He throws the ball down the aisle.                               

                                                                           

                              KARLY                                        

                    I want to at least wait until he’s                     

                    back!  Let us catch up on our                          

                    stories.                                               

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             15.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          Some more pins fall down, but he doesn’t get a spare.            

                                                                           

                              RICHIE                                       

                    Alright...                                             

                                                                           

          Karly grabs a bowling ball and walks up to the lane.  She        

          prepares her throw.                                              

                                                                           

                              RICHIE                                       

                    So, you on?                                            

                                                                           

          Karly turns to face him and throws the ball over her             

          shoulder.  Rack focus to her strike.  Richie is dumbstruck.      

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. STORYBROOKE STREET — DAY                                    

                                                                           

          Maleficent has managed to to regain her chase on Emma, but       

          Lily is not too far behind her.  Maleficent dives into a         

          wall and bounces off of it, to gain a little boost, and Lily     

          twirls around the same wall, behind her.                         

                                                                           

          Emma then pulls over around the corner of the Clocktower,        

          and Lily manages to kick Maleficent into one of its              

          faces.  Regina poofs into place next to Emma’s car and looks     

          at the clock’s face.                                             

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                    Again!?                                                

                                                                           

          Maleficent climbs out of the clocktower, and Lily lands          

          grabs onto its wall.  They climb up it, breathing fire at        

          eachother, culminating in another fire collision thingy on       

          the roof.                                                        

                                                                           

                              REGINA (cont’d)                              

                    Not MY clocktower, you don’t!                          

                                                                           

          She poofs up to the the ledge of the tower and summons a         

          fireball, which she flings at Maleficent, causing her to         

          fall down, just as Emma drives down the street.  She follows     

          her, and Lily dives down, following her mother.                  

                                                                           

          Emma drives all over the street, trying to to Lose               

          Maleficent, even doing some fake turns, to throw off her         

          movements, but she’s too smart for that.  Maleficent gets        

          close to her, so Emma speeds up, but this only forces Mal to     

          fly even faster!                                                 

                                                                           

          Lily manages to catch up to her mother and grabs onto her,       

          trying to pull her away from Emma.  This results in a            

          massive twirl of epic proportions.                               

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             16.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          Regina poofs into place, in the superhero landing position,      

          on the roof of Emma’s car, she carefully gets up, so as to       

          not fall off the moving car that she is now standing on, and     

          starts flinging fireballs at Maleficent.                         

                                                                           

          One of these fireballs manages to cause Maleficent to get        

          tossed out of her daughter’s claws, crashing into the            

          street.  As they do another fire collision battle, Emma          

          manages get farther away.                                        

                                                                           

          Ultimately, Lily’s fire overpowers her mother’s, and the         

          giant fireball manages to knock her out, causing her to          

          transforming back into a humanoid.  Lily flies over to her,      

          and Regina leaps off Emma’s car, as she drives off, into         

          safety.  Regina walks up to Lily and Maleficent.                 

                                                                           

                              REGINA (cont’d)                              

                    I know just where to keep her.  And                    

                    how.                                                   

                                                                           

                              END OF ACT TWO                               

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

 


	3. Chapter 3

          CONTINUED:                                             17.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              ACT THREE                                    

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. CAVE BENEATH THE LIBRARY — DAY                              

                                                                           

          Maleficent wakes up, only to find out she is chained to the      

          cave floor, by shackles on her wrists and ankles.                

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT                                   

                    Hey!  Hey!  Heeeey!                                    

                                                                           

          Lily is sitting on the cliff, cross-legged, listening to         

          music.  Her mother’s staff is beside her.  She takes out her     

          headphones.                                                      

                                                                           

                              LILY                                         

                    Planning on going                                      

                    somewhere?  Oh.  Regina cast a                         

                    spell on those shackles to prevent                     

                    you from turning into a dragon,                        

                    so...                                                  

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT                                   

                    I’m familiar with it.                                  

                                                                           

          Lily picks up the staff.                                         

                                                                           

                              LILY                                         

                    And, of course, I can’t let you                        

                    have this.                                             

                                                                           

          She sets it down.                                                

                                                                           

                              LILY (cont’d)                                

                    Acoustics are great in here!                           

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT                                   

                         (annoyed)                                         

                    Yes, they are.                                         

                                                                           

          Lily rolls her mother’s staff back and forth, while              

          Maleficent picks up a rock.                                      

                                                                           

                              LILY                                         

                    How can we stop Cruella’s spell?                       

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT                                   

                    Talk to Cruella, herself.  Only she                    

                    can override it!  Unfortunately,                       

                    she’s in another world, right                          

                    now.  Besides, I wouldn’t count on                     

                    her going back on this order.                          

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             18.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              LILY                                         

                    Then, is there anything that will                      

                    make you stop attacking?                               

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT                                   

                    Return the scoresheet to me.                           

                                                                           

                              LILY                                         

                    Well, you can have it back, after                      

                    the performance.                                       

                                                                           

          Lily puts her headphones back in her ears, and Maleficent        

          starts banging the rock on one of her shackles.                  

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. WURLITZER MUSIC HALL — NIGHT — FLASHBACK                    

                                                                           

          The Old Man is ramming a timpano head with a flashlight          

          until it breaks.  The other timpani are covered.                 

                                                                           

                              TIMPANIST                                    

                         (o.s.)                                            

                    Hey!                                                   

                                                                           

          The Old Man turns his head to his left.  The timpanist is        

          standing in an offstage doorway.                                 

                                                                           

                              TIMPANIST (cont’d)                           

                    What are you doing!?                                   

                                                                           

          She walks up to him and looks at the timpano he broke the        

          head of, then up at his face.                                    

                                                                           

                              TIMPANIST (cont’d)                           

                    Are you out of your mind!?  We have                    

                    a concert tonight!  How did you                        

                    even get in here?                                      

                                                                           

          She grabs his flashlight and shines it a very full keyring.      

                                                                           

                              TIMPANIST (cont’d)                           

                    Are those the maestro’s keys?                          

                                                                           

                              THE OLD MAN                                  

                    No, they’re mine.  Janitorial                          

                    staff.  I was just checking for                        

                    dust and dropped my flashlight.                        

                                                                           

                              TIMPANIST                                    

                         (unconvinced)                                     

                    I see...                                               

                                                                           

          She puts the flashlight in her armpit, takes out her drum        

          key, and begins removing the broken drumhead.                    

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             19.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              TIMPANIST (cont’d)                           

                    You.  Are going to buy me.  A                          

                    new.  Head.                                            

                                                                           

          She hangs the drumhead around his neck and replaces the          

          timpano’s cover.                                                 

                                                                           

                              TIMPANIST (cont’d)                           

                    Come on!                                               

                                                                           

          She pats his back and leads him out the doorway.                 

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. WURLITZER MUSIC HALL — SUNRISE                              

                                                                           

          The sun is just starting to rise.  The Old Man exits, led by     

          the the timpanist.                                               

                                                                           

                              TIMPANIST                                    

                    Come on!  Let’s get this drumhead!                     

                                                                           

          They cross the street and enter a store called, "Make Mine       

          Music!"                                                          

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. MAKE MINE MUSIC! — SUNRISE                                  

                                                                           

          The store is filled with musical instruments.  Drums,            

          cellos, that kind of stuff.  A SHOPKEEPER is straightening       

          shelves.                                                         

                                                                           

                              SHOPKEEPER                                   

                    Sorry, we’re not open, yet.                            

                                                                           

                              TIMPANIST                                    

                    I just need a new timpano head.                        

                                                                           

          He turns toward her.                                             

                                                                           

                              SHOPKEEPER                                   

                    Hmm?                                                   

                                                                           

          She removes the drumhead from The Old Man and places on the      

          shopkeeper’s desk, as he walks behind it.                        

                                                                           

                              SHOPKEEPER (cont’d)                          

                    I see...                                               

                                                                           

          He takes it to the back and comes out with a                     

          replacement.  Same brand, material, and size, of                 

          course.  She nudges The Old Man to the desk, and he takes        

          out some coins.                                                  

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             20.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              THE OLD MAN                                  

                    I must apologize, I’m a bit wary of                    

                    paper money, you see.                                  

                                                                           

          The timpanist mouths the words, "I’m sorry."                     

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. STORYBROOKE HIGH SCHOOL MUSIC HALLWAY — DAY — PRESENT       

          DAY                                                              

                                                                           

          Snow White enters the Music Office, passing Karly, who           

          closes her locker and follows.  The hallway is filled with       

          STUDENTS, half of whom are female.  Among them, Hansel and       

          Gretel.                                                          

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. STORYBROOKE HIGH SCHOOL MUSIC OFFICE — DAY                  

                                                                           

          The school’s MUSIC DIRECTOR is designing a marching              

          formation on her computer.                                       

                                                                           

                              SNOW                                         

                    Miss Bremen.                                           

                                                                           

                              MISS BREMEN                                  

                    Hmm?  Oh, hi Miss Blanchard.  Miss                     

                    White?                                                 

                                                                           

                              SNOW                                         

                    Ms. White.                                             

                                                                           

          Karly enters, waving her hand.                                   

                                                                           

                              KARLY                                        

                    Hey! I’m here, too!                                    

                                                                           

                              SNOW                                         

                    Anyway, we have this.                                  

                                                                           

          She takes the scoresheet for "Destati" out of her jacket and     

          hands it to Miss Bremen.                                         

                                                                           

                              MISS BREMEN                                  

                    "Destati."                                             

                                                                           

                              KARLY                                        

                    We just need one concert                               

                    performance, featuring the band,                       

                    orchestra, and choir.                                  

                                                                           

                              MISS BREMEN                                  

                    Why?                                                   

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             21.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              SNOW                                         

                    We have to send my daughter and                        

                    grandson back in time.                                 

                                                                           

          Karly grins.                                                     

                                                                           

                              MISS BREMEN                                  

                    Oh, I miss the days, when we were                      

                    just a small town.  Fine.  One                         

                    week!                                                  

                                                                           

          Karly and Snow high-five.                                        

                                                                           

                              END OF ACT THREE                             

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

 


	4. Chapter 4

          CONTINUED:                                             22.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              ACT FOUR                                     

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. WURLITZER MUSIC HALL — NIGHT — FLASHBACK                    

                                                                           

          The seats are filled.  Half of the AUDIENCE is female.  A        

          YOUNG GIRL with black hair and blue eyes is seated with her      

          FAMILY and their BUTLER, in a balcony.  She is looking at        

          her programme.                                                   

                                                                           

          The orchestra steps onto the stage, to an applause, and they     

          go to their places.  Roger then steps out, to an even louder     

          applause, as the audience stands up.  He bows, and the           

          audience stops applauding.  The orchestra sits down, except      

          the percussionists.  The audience also sits down.                

                                                                           

                              ROGER                                        

                    Thank you.  Thank you.  I would                        

                    like to welcome you to Fantasia: A                     

                    Symphony of Sorcery!                                   

                                                                           

          The audience applauds.  After they calm down, he turns           

          toward the orchestra.  They tune their instruments, then he      

          starts conducting Toccata and Fugue in D Minor by Bach.  The     

          Young Girl is in awe at this piece.                              

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. CAVE BENEATH THE LIBRARY — NIGHT — PRESENT DAY              

                                                                           

          Lily enters with a paper bag from Granny’s.  She walks up to     

          the cliff.                                                       

                                                                           

                              LILY                                         

                    Dinnertime!                                            

                                                                           

          She throws the bag into the ditch.                               

                                                                           

                              LILY (cont’d)                                

                    Mom?                                                   

                                                                           

          Out of the ditch rises a dragon’s head — Maleficent’s.  She      

          breathes fire.                                                   

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT                                   

                    You should have used tougher                           

                    shackles.                                              

                                                                           

          Okay, so talking in dragon form is a thing.  Anyway, Lily        

          turns into a dragon and tackles her mother.  Maleficent          

          tackles back, causing the staff to fall off the cliff.  She      

          turns back into a humanoid and bolts for it.  Lily does the      

          same, but Mal manages to grab it first.                          

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             23.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          She pounds it on the ground, and a platform rises up.  Lily      

          grabs the edge of the platform and hangs from it, as it          

          rises.  She climbs on top, just as it reaches the                

          cliff.  Maleficent leaps onto the cliff, followed by her         

          daughter.                                                        

                                                                           

          Lily chases her mother down the cave hall, into the              

          elevator.                                                        

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. STORYBROOKE CLOCK TOWER ELEVATOR – NIGHT                    

                                                                           

          The elevator closes and begins its ascent.                       

                                                                           

                              LILY                                         

                    You know, we could put you under a                     

                    sleeping curse.  I could wake you,                     

                    once this is over.                                     

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT                                   

                    I’m not going under another                            

                    sleeping curse.                                        

                                                                           

          Lily is surprised to hear this.                                  

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT (cont’d)                          

                    I never should have put Aurora                         

                    under one.                                             

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. WURLITZER MUSIC HALL — NIGHT — FLASHBACK                    

                                                                           

          The orchestra is now playing the "Miniature Overture" to the     

          Tchaikovsky’s The Nutcracker Suite.  Up in the balcony, The      

          Young Girl is bored out of her mind.  Clearly, this piece is     

          not her cup of tea.                                              

                                                                           

                                                          DISSOLVE TO:     

                                                                           

                                                                           

          LATER                                                            

                                                                           

          The orchestra is now on the "Marche," which bores The Young      

          Girl every bit as much as the "Miniature Overture."              

                                                                           

                                                          DISSOLVE TO:     

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

* * *

                                                                 24.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          LATER                                                            

                                                                           

          Hey, the "Miniature Overture" and the "Marche" bored The         

          Young Girl, but, by the end of the "Dance of the Sugar Plum      

          Fairy," she has fallen asleep.  The butler glares at her,        

          disapprovingly.  Her mother glares back at him.                  

                                                                           

          Needless to say, the much louder "Russian Dance" wakes her       

          up.  She looks around, startled, before leaning back into        

          her seat.  She shakes her head, making it obvious she            

          doesn’t like it, either.                                         

                                                                           

          In fact, she is relieved, when it ends.  Roger begins            

          conducting the "Arabian Dance."  Now, there’s something dark     

          about it that manages to recapture The Young Girl’s              

          attention...                                                     

                                                                           

                                                          DISSOLVE TO:     

                                                                           

                                                                           

          LATER                                                            

                                                                           

          ...which is gone for the "Chinese Dance."  In fact, she’s        

          looking at her programme to see how many more numbers this       

          dang suite has!                                                  

                                                                           

          Incidentally, the "Chinese Dance" is one of my favorite          

          parts of the suite.                                              

                                                                           

                                                          DISSOLVE TO:     

                                                                           

                                                                           

          LATER                                                            

                                                                           

          The orchestra is playing "Reed Flutes."                          

                                                                           

                                                          DISSOLVE TO:     

                                                                           

                                                                           

          LATER                                                            

                                                                           

          The orchestra finishes the "Waltz of the Flowers" and the        

          Young Girl mouths the word, "Finally."  Now, they begin          

          playing "The Sorcerer’s Apprentice" by Dukas.  She bops her      

          head to the beats.                                               

                                                                           

                                                          DISSOLVE TO:     

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

* * *

                                                                 25.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          LATER                                                            

                                                                           

          The orchestra is now finishing Rite of Spring by                 

          Stravinsky.  The Young Girl is frozen, clearly a fan of this     

          piece.  She begins applauding, and the rest of the audience      

          follows.                                                         

                                                                           

                              ROGER                                        

                    Thank you!  Thank you.                                 

                                                                           

          He raises his baton and signals them to stop.  There is some     

          brief laughter at this gesture.                                  

                                                                           

                              ROGER                                        

                    Now, if you’ll excuse me, we’re                        

                    going to take a fifteen-minute                         

                    intermission.  Musicians have to                       

                    use the toilets, too!                                  

                                                                           

          The audience laughs at his joke.  In the balcony, the family     

          gets up.                                                         

                                                                           

                              MOTHER                                       

                         (to her daughter)                                 

                    So, are you enjoying the concert?                      

                                                                           

                              THE YOUNG GIRL                               

                    Mostly.                                                

                                                                           

                              FATHER                                       

                    Yes, I see you fell asleep, during                     

                    The Nutcracker Suite.                                  

                                                                           

                              THE YOUNG GIRL                               

                    I liked the "Arabian Dance."                           

                                                                           

                              BUTLER                                       

                    Yes, I’ve noticed you seem to like                     

                    the darker pieces more than the                        

                    lighter ones.                                          

                                                                           

                              MOTHER                                       

                    Mr. Mandrake, how would you like to                    

                    be out of the job?                                     

                                                                           

                              MANDRAKE                                     

                         (to The Young Girl)                               

                    My apologies, mistress.  It was                        

                    just an observation of your musical                    

                    tastes.                                                

                                                                           

          The Young Girl smiles, as they exit the balcony.                 

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

* * *

                                                                 26.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. ZELENA’S BARN — NIGHT — PRESENT DAY                         

                                                                           

          Miss Bremen and Karly lead the COMBINED BAND AND ORCHESTRA,      

          as well as the CHOIR to Zelena’s barn.  Many of these            

          students are the same ones that Snow passed in the               

          hallway.  Half of them are female.                               

                                                                           

          Most of them are carrying their instruments.  The larger         

          instruments (such as drums, keyboards, and large string          

          instruments) are being pushed on large carts.                    

                                                                           

                              KARLY                                        

                    Okay, here’s the thing: we can’t                       

                    rehearse together.  At least not a                     

                    full runthrough.                                       

                                                                           

          A dragon roars in the distance.  Karly looks behind her.         

                                                                           

                              KARLY (cont’d)                               

                    Fantastic.                                             

                                                                           

          In the distance, Lily is chasing Maleficent.  They are both      

          in their dragon forms.                                           

                                                                           

                              KARLY (cont’d)                               

                    RUN!                                                   

                                                                           

          The students pushing the large carts abandon them and run        

          with their peers and director.  Just as Maleficent is about      

          to reach them, Lily tackles her to the ground, knocking her      

          out, transforming her back into a humanoid.  Lily perches        

          over her.                                                        

                                                                           

                              GRETEL                                       

                    Okay, then.                                            

                                                                           

                              HANSEL                                       

                    Let’s go.                                              

                                                                           

          The twins return to the cart, as do their fellow students,       

          and they all continue on their path.                             

                                                                           

                              LILY                                         

                    Karly!                                                 

                                                                           

          Karly stops and looks up at her (’cause, you know, she’s a       

          dragon).                                                         

                                                                           

                              LILY (cont’d)                                

                    I’ll watch my mom.                                     

                                                                           

          Karly nods and continues heading for the barn.                   

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

* * *

                                                                 27.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. WURLITZER MUSIC HALL — NIGHT — FLASHBACK                    

                                                                           

          The audience returns to their seats.  The orchestra come         

          back out, to an applause.  The applause increases, as Roger      

          returns.  He bows, and they calm down.  The orchestra and        

          audience sit back down.                                          

                                                                           

                              ROGER                                        

                    Welcome back!                                          

                                                                           

          He turns to the orchestra and begins conducting Beethoven’s      

          Pastoral Symphony.  In the balcony, The Young Girl mouths        

          the word, "Another?".                                            

                                                                           

                                                          DISSOLVE TO:     

                                                                           

                                                                           

          LATER                                                            

                                                                           

          The orchestra finishes the third movement.  As they begin        

          playing the fourth movement, The Young Girl raises her           

          eyebrow, like Spock.  She smiles, as if to say, "Much            

          better."                                                         

                                                                           

                                                          DISSOLVE TO:     

                                                                           

                                                                           

          LATER                                                            

                                                                           

          The orchestra finishes the fifth movement, and Mandrake          

          nudges The Young Girl, to wake her up.                           

                                                                           

                              THE YOUNG GIRL                               

                    Hmm?                                                   

                                                                           

          The orchestra begins performing Ponchielli’s Dance of the        

          Hours.  The Young Girl, upset at having to hear such a           

          bright and cheery piece, looks at her programme and sets it      

          down, in annoyance.                                              

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. ZELENA’S BARN — NIGHT — PRESENT DAY                         

                                                                           

          The musicians are setting up their music stands, seats, and      

          instruments.  Regina, the Snow, Charming, ARCHIE, PONGO,         

          Henry, Emma, and RICHIE are there.  Archie walks up to Emma      

          and Henry.                                                       

                                                                           

                              ARCHIE                                       

                    Umm, time travel’s weird, so I                         

                    don’t really know what to                              

                    say.  You’ll be a fish out of                          

                    water.  Just be careful.                               

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             28.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          He smiles.                                                       

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    We will.                                               

                                                                           

          Archie hugs each of them, then switches places with the Snow     

          and Charming.  Charming takes out a packet.                      

                                                                           

                              CHARMING                                     

                    Karly compiled this list of                            

                    Heartless for us.  This copy                           

                    includes both Pureblood and Emblem                     

                    — that’s what the artificial ones                      

                    are called.                                            

                                                                           

          Emma takes the packet and puts it in her jacket.                 

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Thanks.                                                

                                                                           

                              SNOW                                         

                    And this —                                             

                                                                           

          She takes out a large binder.                                    

                                                                           

                              SNOW (cont’d)                                

                    Is Henry’s homework!                                   

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                         (sarcastically)                                   

                    Thanks.                                                

                                                                           

          She hands it to Emma, who shrinks it with magic and puts it      

          in her pocket.                                                   

                                                                           

                              CHARMING                                     

                    Take care.  We’ll see you soon.                        

                                                                           

          Group hug!                                                       

                                                                           

                              KARLY                                        

                    No longer than six months!  I                          

                    managed to send them back before                       

                    the Curse!  But that’s all I’m                         

                    saying!                                                

                                                                           

          She walks up them, as the Charmings return to the others.        

                                                                           

                              KARLY                                        

                    Remember, don’t let anyone know                        

                    you’re from the future.  Don’t even                    

                    use your real names!                                   

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             29.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          She takes her place in the back of the combined band and         

          orchestra, and Richie walks up to them.                          

                                                                           

                              RICHIE                                       

                    Good luck!  And umm, if I do                           

                    anything, uhh, odd in the past,                        

                    don’t hold it against me!                              

                                                                           

          Emma and Henry exchange confused glances, as Richie              

          exchanges places with Regina, who promptly hugs her son.         

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                         (crying)                                          

                    Be careful, out there!                                 

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    I will, mom.                                           

                                                                           

          She lets go of Henry and takes out a piece of paper, which       

          she shows to Emma.                                               

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                    Once you’re in the past, follow the                    

                    instructions on this paper.  It’s a                    

                    glamour charm.  Now, it’s kind of                      

                    rudimentary; it will only affect                       

                    people outside a certain radius,                       

                    but Karly has assured me you’ll be                     

                    landing on an island that was                          

                    unaffected by the Curse, so you                        

                    shouldn’t have to worry about                          

                    running into anyone you know —                         

                    except these guys.                                     

                                                                           

          She slightly leans her head toward Karly, then toward Richie     

          then hands Emma the paper.  Emma folds it up and puts it in      

          her jacket.                                                      

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Got it.                                                

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                    Alright.                                               

                                                                           

          She returns to being with the others.                            

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. WURLITZER MUSIC HALL — NIGHT                                

                                                                           

          By now, the orchestra is playing Mussorgsky’s Night on Bald      

          Mountain.  Up in the balcony, The Young Girl is listening        

          intently.  The orchestra then transitions to Schubert’s Ave      

          Maria, as the CHOIR enters, singing it.                          

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             30.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

          The spotlights focus on the choir, once they reach center        

          stage.  Up in the balcony, The Young Girl is crying.  Not        

          because she likes Ave Maria, but because Night on Bald           

          Mountain is over.                                                

                                                                           

          The choir only sings one verse, and the spotlight fades out,     

          as they finish.  Then, the houselights and stage lights turn     

          on, and the audience gives a standing ovation.                   

                                                                           

                              THE YOUNG GIRL                               

                    Whoo!                                                  

                                                                           

          Roger turns toward the audience and bows.  The orchestra is      

          still sitting.                                                   

                                                                           

                              ROGER                                        

                    Excuse me!  Excuse me!                                 

                                                                           

          The audience calms down.                                         

                                                                           

                              ROGER (cont’d)                               

                    Thank you.  Please, stay where you                     

                    are.                                                   

                                                                           

          The audience sits down, as the houselights go out.               

                                                                           

                              ROGER (cont’d)                               

                         (smiling)                                         

                    Thank you.  I have a special                           

                    surprise for you.  Hundreds of                         

                    years ago, a composer named                            

                    Shimomura wrote a piece called,                        

                    "Destati."  It was lost to time.                       

                                                                           

                              AUDIENCE                                     

                    Ooooh!                                                 

                                                                           

                              ROGER                                        

                    Until now!                                             

                                                                           

                              THE OLD MAN                                  

                    Don’t!                                                 

                                                                           

          He is standing in the fourth row, on stage right.  Anita’s       

          head turns toward him.                                           

                                                                           

                              THE OLD MAN (cont’d)                         

                    Whatever you do, do not go through                     

                    with the performance of "Destati!"                     

                                                                           

                              ROGER                                        

                    Security!                                              

                                                                           

          TWO USHERS grab The Old Man by the arms.                         

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             31.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              THE OLD MAN                                  

                    No!  You must listen to me!  If you                    

                    go through with this performance,                      

                    the results will be catastrophic!                      

                                                                           

                              USHER #1                                     

                    Come on, come on!                                      

                                                                           

                              USHER #2                                     

                    Yeah, some people are trying to                        

                    enjoy a concert!                                       

                                                                           

          They begin escorting him out, but he struggles to escape         

          their grasp.                                                     

                                                                           

                              THE OLD MAN                                  

                    Unhand me, you fools!                                  

                    No!  Nooooooooooo!                                     

                                                                           

          The door closes behind them.                                     

                                                                           

                              ROGER                                        

                    Whoo!  Sorry about that!  Now,                         

                    where were we?                                         

                                                                           

          He turns to his orchestra.                                       

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. ZELENA’S BARN — NIGHT — PRESENT DAY                         

                                                                           

          Miss Bremen picks up her baton from her stand.  She raises       

          it and starts conducting.                                        

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. WURLITZER MUSIC HALL — NIGHT — FLASHBACK                    

                                                                           

          The orchestra performs "Destati."  As the performance goes       

          on, the various stained-glass windows get blown in by the        

          wind.  Black smoke enters through them.  The Young Girl is       

          in awe.                                                          

                                                                           

          As the song nears its end, the symbol underneath Roger           

          begins to glow.  A stained-glass window appears beneath him      

          with his likeness on it, looking as if he is                     

          sleeping.  Lying down, near its circumference.  Other            

          designs around this image, include images of Anita and their     

          dogs.                                                            

                                                                           

          Speaking of Anita, this causes her to rush up to the             

          stage.  She tries to get to her husband, but a forcefield        

          blocks her.                                                      

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             32.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              ANITA                                        

                    No!  No!  Roger!                                       

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. ZELENA’S BARN — NIGHT — PRESENT DAY                         

                                                                           

          INTERCUT WITH PREVIOUS SCENE.                                    

                                                                           

          The combined band and orchestra and the choir perform            

          "Destati."  As the performance goes on, the various windows      

          get blown in by the wind.  Holes get punched in the wall by      

          the same wind.  Black smoke enters through both the windows      

          and the holes.                                                   

                                                                           

          As the song nears its end, the symbol on the ground.  A          

          stained-glass window appears beneath Emma and Henry with         

          their likenesses on it, looking as if they is sleeping in        

          the same position as Roger, almost interlocked.  There are       

          also images of the Charmings, Regina, Neal, and Archie.          

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. WURLITZER MUSIC HALL LOBBY — NIGHT — FLASHBACK              

                                                                           

          INTERCUT WITH PREVIOUS TWO SCENES.                               

                                                                           

          The ushers drag The Old Man to the door.  "Destati" can          

          still be heard out here.  He elbows each of them in their        

          stomachs (like the Third Doctor would) and runs toward the       

          auditorium.                                                      

                                                                           

          MORE USHERS chase him, so he takes a few detours.  Through       

          the kitchen, through the bathrooms.  He tries to go              

          backstage, but it’s too tightly guarded.  He continues           

          running around, avoiding ushers.  At one point, he catches       

          his breath.                                                      

                                                                           

                              THE OLD MAN                                  

                    I am getting too old for this.                         

                                                                           

          He notices an usher behind him and continues running.  He        

          grabs a snack kart and pushes it toward the usher.               

                                                                           

                              VENDOR                                       

                    Hey!                                                   

                                                                           

                              THE OLD MAN                                  

                    Sorry!                                                 

                                                                           

          He continues running, hitting more ushers that get in his        

          way!  He continues heading toward the auditorium.                

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

* * *

                                                                 33.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. ZELENA’S BARN — NIGHT — PRESENT DAY                         

                                                                           

          The song ends, and the stained-glass window beneath Emma and     

          Henry shatters, leaving behind a hole that Emma and Henry        

          fall down.  At the bottom of the hole is Destiny Islands,        

          during the day.                                                  

                                                                           

          The hole seals above them, leaving the same pattern from         

          before.                                                          

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. WURLITZER MUSIC HALL — NIGHT — FLASHBACK                    

                                                                           

          The Old Man enters, just in time for the hole in the stage       

          floor to seal, leaving behind the same symbol as before.         

          Anita shuffles her hands on the floor.                           

                                                                           

                    ANITA                            THE OLD MAN           

          Roger!  Roger!                   Nooooooo!                       

                                                                           

                                                                           

          He bolts to the stage and gets on it.                            

                                                                           

                              THE OLD MAN                                  

                    No.  I couldn’t stop it.  I wanted                     

                    to give him the life that was                          

                    robbed from me.                                        

                                                                           

                              ANITA                                        

                    What?  Happened?  To him?                              

                                                                           

                              THE OLD MAN                                  

                    The Laws of Magic say you can’t                        

                    change the past.  I tried to defy                      

                    them.  That’s like defying the Laws                    

                    of Physics.  You just can’t.                           

                                                                           

                              ANITA                                        

                    Magic?                                                 

                                                                           

                              THE OLD MAN                                  

                    Yes, Anita.  Magic.                                    

                                                                           

                              ANITA                                        

                    That’s "Lady Radcliffe" to you!                        

                                                                           

          He bends down to her level.                                      

                                                                           

                              THE OLD MAN                                  

                    To me, you’ve always been "Anita."                     

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             34.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              ANITA                                        

                    Roger?                                                 

                                                                           

                              THE OLD ROGER                                

                    It’s a time travel spell.  Took me                     

                    back over thirty years.                                

                                                                           

                              ANITA                                        

                    Thirty years?                                          

                                                                           

                              THE OLD ROGER                                

                    Thirty-three years, five months,                       

                    and thirteen days, to be                               

                    precise.  Plus some hours; it was                      

                    daytime when I landed.                                 

                                                                           

          He takes his baton out of his coat.                              

                                                                           

                              THE OLD ROGER (cont’d)                       

                    See?  Take a look.                                     

                                                                           

          Anita takes the baton, which is identical to her husband’s,      

          save for three decades of wear-and-tear.                         

                                                                           

                              ANITA                                        

                    My God...                                              

                                                                           

                              THE OLD ROGER                                

                    I’m sorry.                                             

                                                                           

          She hugs him.                                                    

                                                                           

                              ANITA                                        

                    Now, now.  You’re still Roger.  I                      

                    mean, sure we’ll look a little odd,                    

                    perhaps, but we can still have a                       

                    couple decades together.                               

                                                                           

                    AUDIENCE                         THE YOUNG GIRL        

          Awwwww!                          Sappy.                          

                                                                           

                                                                           

          The audience applauds, as they get up.                           

                                                                           

                              THE YOUNG GIRL                               

                    Encore!                                                

                                                                           

                              THE OLD ROGER                                

                    Oh!  Did I hear someone call for an                    

                    encore?  Oh my!  Umm, wow.  I...                       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             35.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              ANITA                                        

                    Roger, what was that song of yours                     

                    you were working on?                                   

                                                                           

                              THE OLD MAN                                  

                    "The Toast of Beak Street?"  It’s a                    

                    bit jazzy, don’t you think?                            

                                                                           

                              ANITA                                        

                    I think we could use something a                       

                    bit more fun, after this mess!                         

                                                                           

                              THE OLD MAN                                  

                    Alright.                                               

                                                                           

          He turns to the orchestra and raises his baton.                  

                                                                           

                              END OF ACT FOUR                              

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

 


	5. Chapter 5

          CONTINUED:                                             36.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              TAG                                          

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. WURLITZER MUSIC HALL LOBBY — NIGHT                          

                                                                           

          The Old Roger is tossing sheet music into a fire.  It’s          

          "Destati."                                                       

                                                                           

                              THE YOUNG GIRL                               

                    Excuse me?                                             

                                                                           

          She is holding her programme and a fountain pen.                 

                                                                           

                              THE OLD ROGER                                

                    Hmm?                                                   

                                                                           

                              THE YOUNG GIRL                               

                    Hi!  I enjoyed the                                     

                    performance?  Are you...burning                        

                    that lost song?                                        

                                                                           

                              THE OLD ROGER                                

                    I’m afraid it’s far too dangerous                      

                    to keep around.                                        

                                                                           

                              THE YOUNG GIRL                               

                    Oh.  That’s a shame.                                   

                                                                           

          She extends her arms out in front of her.                        

                                                                           

                              THE YOUNG GIRL (cont’d)                      

                    Anyway, I was wondering if you                         

                    would sign my programme.                               

                                                                           

                              THE OLD ROGER                                

                    Of course!                                             

                                                                           

          He tosses the rest of the music into the fire and takes the      

          programme and pen from her.  He begins writing.  As he is        

          doing this, she carefully reaches into the fire.                 

                                                                           

                              THE OLD ROGER (cont’d)                       

                    Now, who should I make this out to?                    

                                                                           

          She is removing the leather folder from the fire.                

                                                                           

                              THE YOUNG GIRL                               

                    Um, Madeline.                                          

                                                                           

          She takes the scoresheet out of the folder and tosses the        

          latter back in the fire.                                         

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             37.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              THE OLD ROGER                                

                    And how do you spell that?                             

                                                                           

          She hides the scoresheet behind her back.                        

                                                                           

                              THE YOUNG MADELINE                           

                    M.  A.  D.  E.  L-I-N-E.                               

                                                                           

                              THE OLD ROGER                                

                    Ah.  Made.  Line.                                      

                                                                           

          He finishes the autograph and hands the programme back to        

          her.  She takes it, careful not to let him see the               

          scoresheet.                                                      

                                                                           

                              THE YOUNG MADELINE                           

                    Thanks!                                                

                                                                           

          As she turns around, she hides the scoresheet in her             

          programme.                                                       

                                                                           

          Wait.  Madeline!?  As in Madeline de Vil!?  Oh, snap.  Well,     

          that explains how Cruella got it!                                

                                                                           

                              END OF TAG                                   

                                                                           

                                                             FADE OUT.     

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           


End file.
